


Mr. Brightside

by lehuit



Series: lines and songs [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, stripper!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Wonwoo woke up alone in his bed again.





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow based from The Killers' Mr. Brightside and this is just an impromptu so bear with me!!!

Rain drops are the only thing that Wonwoo hears in his apartment. He is lying on his bed, naked but alone. He swore that he had his companion before he slept but it seems like Junhui sneaked out again. He knew he would. Before he drifted off to sleep, Junhui seems to contact some uber for later and obviously, he really did. Wonwoo sat up and took his clothes from the floor, he still smells like sex but he needed to go. 

 

He took his keys and lit up a cigar before leaving his apartment, he knows where to find Jun but he can’t just pull Junhui home. He understood why Junhui is doing this. They are both living in a crappy apartment that Wonwoo can barely afford but it’s better than the streets. When he promised a life for the both of them, he thought it was better than this. Junhui doesn’t deserve this. He ran away from home and all Wonwoo could afford is an apartment. 

 

“Late night drive?” Wonwoo turned to see his neighbor, Minghao, in the hallway. He pursed his lips and nodded. Minghao’s gaze landed on his cigarette and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Clearly not. I’m telling you, Wonwoo, smoking will do you no good. Have a safe trip whenever you’re going.” Minghao said and went to his apartment. Wonwoo sighed and puffed his cigarette after a last hit. He went straight to the stairs because the crappy elevator isn’t going to stop him tonight. After driving his bike all the way to the outskirt of town, the blinkering neon lights and booming music from the club greeted Wownoo. This is where Junhui works every weekend to earn money for the both of them. 

 

"Hey, darling.” A girl clung in his arms when he parked his bike. He slightly shoved off the girl from his arm. He didn’t want to be touched by anyone in this place because Junhui might know. 

 

“Not interested.” Wonwoo said coldly and walked away from the girl who huffed by his rejection. He went inside and the bouncer didn’t even check him up, he knew Wonwoo as a regular but what he doesn’t know is he just watches his boyfriend from afar just to make sure nothing bad happens to him. He sat in his usual seat and ordered two beers. The strippers were already starting but Wonwoo doesn’t pay attention to them. He shoved his phone out of his pocket to check if there’s any messages but there’s none so his wallpaper greeted him. It is a picture of him hugging Junhui from behind. It was taken when they were still in China. They look so happy and contented. 

 

Wonwoo wanted that back, he wanted to go back to the time where he didn’t ask Junhui to run away with him. When he could afford everything Junhui asked. No, Junhui doesn’t ask for much but Wonwoo wanted to give him everything and he used to do that. But now, he couldn’t even give Junhui anything more than their needs. 

 

“Two beers.” The waiter put the beverages in front of him and smiled a bit. He nodded as a recognition and he took one beer, gulping it like water. Soon, Junhui climbed up on stage, with his outfit that can kill Wonwoo instantly. It was tight like skin and it shows a lot of skin. Wonwoo’s debating either to dress him up or tear everything apart when he first saw it. Junhui started dancing according to the slow tempo, swaying his hips sexily every now and then. 

 

Wonwoo knew his boyfriend can dance like this or like a swan. Junhui can lure anyone by just looking at their eyes and swaying like this. Junhui started stripping off his clothing, making Wonwoo clutches on his beer. He witnesses this every night yet Junhui can still take his breath away. Good thing, Junhuui focuses to the men in front of him, people who are sliding their money off their hands. Seems like Junhui has his man tonight now. From Wonwoo’s view, the man is wearing a suit and seems like businessman who is few years older than them. Junhui went off stage and took his performance in that man’s lap. Giving him the time of his life. 

 

Wonwoo didn’t know what to feel. There’s a whirling feeling in his stomach, wanting to punch that man and claim Junhui right then and there but he couldn’t. He was his own saint, he was Jun’s saint. He knows why Junhui is doing this and he couldn’t blame his lover for doing this. Wonwoo could see the man placing his hands in Jun’s waist where Wonwoo had his arms around earlier. Every movement felt like a stab in his chest. Every kiss he gave Junhui earlier, every thrust, it was replaying in his mind but it somehow looks like the other man is doing it to Jun. Junhui’s ethereal face flashed in Wonwoo’s mind. The sun kissed skin, alluring eyes, pointed nose and plump lips. Wonwoo bit his lips and harshly shed the tears in his eyes. When he lift his gaze, he saw Junhui staring right at him. The older seems to be shocked and scared, he stopped what he was doing but when the man slightly squeezed his thigh, he continued lap dancing but his eyes were focused on his boyfriend who is sitting in the corner of the bar. Wonwoo gave him a small smile and nodded lightly. Placing bills in the table. That is when he took off, with Junhui still looking at him. 

 

It was almost morning when Wonwoo arrived at their apartment, he landed on their bed. Feeling exhausted. He took his clothes off, leaving his shirt and boxer then he covered himself with a blanket. He grabbed his phone and opened it. There was a text message from Junhui which made him numb even more. 

 

[From: Junnie]

Wonwoo, I can explain. 

Please don’t leave me. 

Please answer my texts. 

Wonwoo, please. 

I love you. Please hear me out. 

 

Before he could even reply, the door opened and Junhui was standing there, with Wonwoo’s hoodies and his eyes were puffed and red. Wonwoo sat up immediately, he doesn’t know what to say. 

 

“I just got your messages. Sorry, I didn’t reply.” Wonwoo explained and put his phone on the bed. Junhui walked towards him, unsure what Wonwoo might do to him. He knew Wonwoo won’t hurt him but he is just afraid. Mainly, of losing Wonwoo. 

 

“Junnie?” Wonwoo tilted his head to look at Junhui, he took the older’s hand and pull him to sit on their bed,”Are you upset with me? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have followed you.” He added. Junhui stared at him and cried when he said sorry. Wonwoo cradled him in his lap, trying to relax Junhui but the other just gripped on Wonwoo’s shirt and cried in his shoulders. 

 

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo. I’m so sorry. I just wanted to help you and I couldn’t tell you what I was doing because you might get mad or ashamed of me. I don’t want you to leave me. I’m so sorry. I love you, Wonwoo. Please, please don’t leave me.” Junhui sobbed desperately. That broke Wonwoo’s heart. Never in his life he wished for Junhui to beg for him to stay. 

 

“You know I’d never do that. I am not mad, baby. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I can never be mad because I understand. I’m sorry if you have to work when I promised you a life never close to this. I am sorry for making empty promises.” Wonwoo shed Junhui’s tears away and combed the hair that was blocking Jun’s face. 

 

“I love you so much, Wen Junhui.” Wonwoo said. Junhui hid his face in the younger’s shoulder again. 

 

“I don’t deserve you, Wonwoo.” He mumbled. Wonwoo hugged his waist tight and kissed his hair. 

 

“That’s not true, Junhui. Never say that again. Look at me.” He cupped Junhui’s face and kissed his tears again,”It’s okay. I understand. Just be safe. And if I find another decent job, you need to quit. Alright? We’ll figure this out. Trust me.” He said and pecked on the Jun’s plump lips. 

 

“I quit already. I figured that you’d be mad at me and I didn’t want that.” Junhui answered. Wonwoo was surprised and he was about to answer when Junhui placed his finger on his lips,”It’s okay, Wonnie. I am sorry. I already saved up some cash and I think I just need to go back working in the cafe. I can’t afford to lose you. I’ve learned my lesson and I am not going back.” He mumbled, if he wasn’t close to Wonwoo, he wouldn’t even understand a thing. Wonwoo nodded and rubbed his palm in Junhui’s back, trying to relax the latter. 

 

“It’s okay, baby.” Wonwoo said. They stayed like that for a while but Wonwoo felt Junhui’s hand tugging his shirt,”Aren’t you tired?” Wonwoo chuckled lightly. It was somewhat a sign for them and Junhui just kept doing it again and again. 

 

“Baby, as much as I want to, I know you’re tired so let’s just sleep. Okay?” Once again, he cupped Junhui’s face and kissed him lightly for several times. He laughed when he heard Junhui huffed as he covered their bodies with a blanket. Wonwoo waited for Junhui to drift off to sleep before kissing the older’s hair. Wonwoo thought of what he could’ve done if he was too impulsive, he admit that he might have been mad about it and regret what he might have done with his anger overpowering him. Luckily, he wasn’t like that. He was lucky enough to be Mr. Brightside.


End file.
